


《泛滥》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “我不一样，Eddie。我只有你。”





	《泛滥》chapter（2）

venom的占有欲在那一夜过后水涨船高。它会想方设法地吓跑那些想要亲近Eddie的猫狗，在漂亮的棕发姑娘冲Eddie打招呼时，让他像患了羊癫疯一样从楼梯上滚下去。

“听着，你没必要这样。”Eddie无数次瞪着镜子低吼，“你得让我社交，我得重新找到一份工作，才能赚到钱。”“赚钱没意思，Eddie。”venom耷拉着舌头挂在寄主的肩头，像一团软绵绵的靠枕，龇着白森森的牙齿，“我们能在一起干很多有意思的事情。”比如交配，Eddie。

“没人觉得赚钱有意思，venom。”Eddie叹了一口气，他捏着venom脑袋上的那一撮翘出来的流体，把它的脑袋拎到了自己面前，venom刺溜一下便缠着他的胳膊游回了Eddie的肩膀上，“但我得用钱买很多很多食物，还有你发脾气时拆掉的家具。”这半年来他们已经换了两张床和三个沙发了，Eddie打算在下一次买一个铁架的。

“食物？我们饿了。”venom咻地一下从Eddie的背后消失了，男人觉得有什么东西从体内敲了敲自己的胸口，“赚钱去吧，Eddie，如果老板是坏人我会负责吃掉他。”

而Eddie的求职之路远没有他想象的那样顺利。

“别像个寄生虫一样无理取闹，venom。”这是Eddie唯一能想到能够保护自己不被共生体按在早晨的洗手台上肏晕的方式了，venom会被这个字眼气到好几个小时都在闹脾气，就好像现在，Eddie正坐在前往面试地点的地铁上，而共生体正拿他的胃当沙袋踢踢踹踹。

“我会把早上吃的火腿吐得一干二净，混蛋。”Eddie弓着背坐在人挤人的座位上，他的衬衫快要皱了，“那你喊饿也没用，除非你吃掉我的肝脏。”“道歉，Eddie。”venom低沉的声音横冲直撞地在Eddie的脑袋里回响，“否则我就把你的肋骨掰下来戳进你的肺里。”

“你试试看，混账。”Eddie咬着牙骂了回去，旁边的老头儿放下报纸奇怪地打量了他一眼，“我不会再被你威胁了，Never！”

venom不吭声了，它恶狠狠地在Eddie的胸口撞了几下，在男人不得不弯下腰咳嗽时，几股黑色的流体窜进了他的裤腰里，一路溜进了臀缝。

“别太过分，venom……”Eddie从喉咙里溢出了一丝几不可闻的喘息，把脊背抵在了椅子上，“我说过今天的面试很重要，回去再……嗯……”

“你总是让我听话，Eddie。”venom的声音格外低沉，甚至让男人的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，“我们都要听话。”Eddie感觉到自己的肠道被慢慢撑开了，体内的流体像猫尾巴一般的绕着他的前列腺打转，瘙痒而隐秘。

“听着，我道歉……venom，hey。”Eddie觉得自己背后的衬衫已经湿透了，他现在肯定像一个诡异的地铁变态，面色潮红地试图在座位上磨蹭，“我不该为了拒绝你而用寄生虫这样的字眼……别闹了，行吗？”

“下车，Eddie。”venom安静了一些，它催使着Eddie站了起来，走到地铁的车门边等待靠站，“我们还有半个小时，之后我可以带你去。”

“你就是在报复我，venom。”Eddie咬着牙走下了车，这里离他的面试地点很近，他可不想自己狼狈的样子被未来可能是同事的人给看见，“你是不是到发情期了？很多物种都有……唔嗯！”

流体像长了小爪子一般在Eddie的肠道中捣了几下，男人跌跌撞撞地向前走了几步，他能找到的唯一可以算得上密室的地方就是地铁站里的公共卫生间了。而半年来Eddie和毒液肆无忌惮的厮混让他习惯了共生体无伤大雅的粗暴，甚至开始为此兴奋。

“抱歉先生，这里正在维修。”然而一个保安模样的大汉在卫生间的门口拦住了Eddie，“请问你需要帮助吗？你看上去不太舒服。”“哦，不用，我……”Eddie舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他的模样的确不太好，领带歪到了一边，整个人汗湿得像是从水里捞出来的一般，面颊红得仿佛被烫熟了，“我可以找其它的……”

Eddie突然觉得身上一轻，一直被挤压撩拨的肠道空了，而一团黑影从自己的胸口窜进了保安的身体里。这个几乎要两米高的壮汉神色瞬间变了，他用大到不可思议的巨力将Eddie拎进了卫生间，甚至一路拽进了最内侧的隔间。

“venom！fuck that！”Eddie大叫了一声，拳头狠狠落在了壮汉的脸上，“从别人身上滚出来！”“我以为你会更适应和人类交配。”大汉轻易地脱下了Eddie的衬衫，而毒液的脑袋却从他背后冒了出来，“所以你才总是拒绝我，Eddie。”

“不全是这样……”Eddie被翻拧着胳膊抵在了隔间的门板上，下巴磕得生疼，“别让其他人掺合进来，venom。”我只要你。

大汉停下了动作，片刻之后轰然倒在了隔间的角落里。venom像一张网般盖住了Eddie的后背，湿漉而粗糙的长舌从他的耳根舔到了脖颈。

“我不一样，Eddie。”venom指甲尖锐的手刮过男人潮红紧绷的皮肤，”我只有你。”

Eddie轻轻地喘了一声,他的腿被venom分开了，流体像一条黑蛇般在他的臀缝之间磨蹭。venom已经不怎么生气了，但他依旧打算占有，掠夺，标记主权。

“打开自己，Eddie。”venom完全了解Eddie身体的极限，他只要稍稍收敛自己性器太过夸张的大小，就能让Eddie浑身发抖地全部吞进去，却还要像个硬汉般连一声呜咽都不肯发出来。

“我没准备好，venom……”而公共卫生间开放的环境，还有隔间角落里不知何时会醒过来的保安，都让Eddie完全进入不了状态，“我说了别在这儿……”

“我们都准备好了，Eddie。”venom不容置疑地按住了寄主的腰，舌尖顺着Eddie肌理分明脊柱一直探进了他的后穴，粗糙的舌面和润滑的涎液让男人忍不住叫出了声，“味道不赖。”

Eddie的肠道很热，venom微微一动便搅出了淫靡的水声。共生体如法炮制地开始用几股流体撸动Eddie半勃的性器，让他在快感中不自觉地打开身体。“呃嗯……venom……”Eddie因为憋气，连喘息都是支离破碎的，“别太深……哈啊……”

“还没到那里，Eddie。”venom的舌尖十分灵活，像长出了一个小爪子一般挠着Eddie的肠壁，而他的性器已经涨红到发紫了，前端冒出了透明的液体，在隔板上蹭出了一条水渍。“我们最深的地方。”

“呃嗯……”Eddie将额头抵在了门板上，随着venom用长舌肏着他的律动断断续续地喘息。这个共生体完全颠覆了他的世界观，人类无法抵达的极限都被它轻而易举地带来。

“这里怎么没人值班？”脚步声突然响了起来，并且不断靠近。Eddie的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，高热收缩着的后穴却被venom突然深挺了进去，蠕动的肠肉被毫无预警地劈开。

“咯唔……”venom突然从流体变化成了高大的人型，架着Eddie的腿将他整个人捞了起来，将粗糙湿漉的舌头直直堵进了男人的口中。

隔间的门被人一扇一扇地推开查看，Eddie被共生体的舌头彻底撑开口腔时，刚得片刻喘息的后穴便被venom的性器整根挺入。

男人艰难沉闷地呻吟了一声，好在微弱到没让门外的人听见。Eddie先前被venom撩拨到极限的阴茎微颤着射了出来，极其色欲地和共生体胸口的白色流体花纹融为一体。

venom的性器在尽根没入后才开始慢慢涨大到原本的体型，Eddie已经说不出话了，牙根打着颤地咬着口中肆虐进出的长舌，连目光都开始涣散，小腹被撑出了明显的柱体形状，像是一条在皮肤下游走的蟒蛇。

共生体没有像初次那样保护着Eddie的肠道，它已经完全掌握了Eddie的忍耐度。被撑开到不堪重负地肠道剧烈地绞缩着吮吸，venom很快就射在了寄主的身体深处，但它几乎没有不应期。

混杂横流的体液让两人的交合处有了充分的润滑，venom指爪尖锐的手捏着Eddie的腰重新动了起来，黏腻淫靡的水声大得几乎引起了巡逻员的注意，而他们所在的门板很快被拍响了。

“hey，有人在吗？”门板哐哐地震动，Eddie向下滑了滑，彻底坐在了venom的性器上。他不得不尽力张大嘴好让自己有间隙喘气，生理刺激让男人的眼眶熬得通红。

venom眯了眯森白色的眼睛，Eddie不得不承认共生体黑色皮肤下的肌肉发达而性感，另类的美感在这个来自外星的生物身上被淋漓尽致地揉杂在了一起。

共生体咬住了男人的肩膀，细碎的伤口不断出现又愈合，Eddie的呻吟在巡逻员离开的那一刹那便抑制不住地脱口而出。“venom.....轻点！啊呃.....”Eddie又打了venom一拳，但对共生体来说无伤大雅，甚至被激发了凶性，“时间来不及....哈嗯！嗯.....嗯！”

“还有一刻钟，Eddie。”venom的喘息让它的寄主耳根微痒，Eddie的臀部形状十分漂亮，像一块永远都吃不够的布丁，哪怕他有时候十分凶悍，“我们穿过这个街区只需要两分钟。”

“别跳房顶....啊嗯！”倒在角落里的保安动了动，Eddie下意识地收缩了肠道，被venom猛地挺身撞开，“操你的混账.....哈呃.....”

“那就快一点，Eddie。”venom的声音似乎有些笑意，但几乎分辨不出，湿漉漉的舌尖蹭过Eddie的面颊，“让我们快点结束。”

Eddie有些愣怔地望进venom看着自己的眼睛，哪怕没有瞳孔，他依旧能感觉到venom有如实质的视线。

也许他给得太少了，venom只能索取，也只懂得索取。

男人摸了摸共生体的脑袋，venom安静了下来，甚至温顺地底下了头。Eddie不知道自己吻的是venom的嘴唇还是牙龈，尖锐的牙齿甚至险些勾破自己的嘴唇，但venom显然为此高兴了起来。

他们汗津津地缠抱在一起，venom硬得发烫，但它在最后冲刺的时候也在忍耐。这个足以在顷刻间撕碎Eddie的生物舔吻着他的嘴唇，脊背，腿根，或者任何地方。venom的魅力便在于绝对的驯服和主导，它永远有危险性和攻击性，却也绝不伤害Eddie。

只对他一人。

Eddie难得主动的吻让venom很快攀上了高潮，它托着Eddie的臀部小幅度地快速挺动，让Eddie落在自己胸口的吻都变得零碎颤抖。venom的皮肤滑而紧绷，带着肌肉的弧度和不知名的起伏，Eddie总会不经意咬到那上面虬结的突起，却意外地发现了venom的敏感点。

“你太容易满足了，venom。”Eddie脱离地趴在了venom身上，他们的性事实在不算契合，但却永远为对方而兴奋，“事实上我的那一套不太适合你。”

“我们有的是机会去尝试，Eddie。”保安快要醒过来了，venom一巴掌让他彻底晕了过去，“但那主要是因为你。”所以我的饕餮之欲，才容易满足。

venom带着Eddie穿过了清晨最拥挤的街区，Eddie累得睡着了片刻，因此他错过了venom足以让他恐高复发的路线。面试很成功，Eddie已经没有余力再去多想些什么额外的东西让自己紧张了，至少他的自我介绍很自然。

他是Eddie，他需要一份工作，没人在意他体内藏着一个外星共生体，因为老板不会因此多加他点工资。

“停下Eddie，我们不需要再吃菜叶子了。”venom的日子却不太好过，Eddie没饿着他，却在很长的一段时间里都只吃素食，“我讨厌这个味道，我宁愿去翻垃圾桶。”

“垃圾桶里也只有菜叶子，venom。”Eddie往碗里挤着沙拉，他觉得自己像个事后翻脸的混蛋，“你要是再在卧室之外的地方试图和我交配，或者毫无保护地捅穿我的屁股，我发誓你这辈子吃到的最后一口肉，只可能是我的肝脏。”

“好的Eddie。”venom妥协得很快，哪怕它狰狞凶悍的面相没法让自己显得无辜，“我们达成了共识。”

venom需要吃肉，所以它在接下来的一周都没有打扰Eddie的工作，直到周末.....它整整两天都没让Eddie成功地走出卧室。


End file.
